Apathetic
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Craig a appris à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, à personne, même pas à celui qu'il aime.


Apathetic

auteur : The-Dyslexic-Dinosaur

.

Toute sa vie, on avait appris à Craig Tucker à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. ''C'est une preuve de faiblesse'' disait son père. Cette homme préférait noyer ses émotions dans l'alcool et battre sa femme plutôt que de laisser un brin d'émotion outrepasser son masque.

Toute sa vie donc, Craig Tucker n'avait jamais montré ses émotions. Il y avait bien eu quelques ratés durant son enfance, mais aujourd'hui, à vingt deux ans, Craig Tucker était un vrai pro pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne ressentait rien, c'était même plutôt le contraire : il ressentait des tonnes d'émotions. En réalité, contenir ces sentiments était un véritable tour de force, particulièrement quand cela concernait l'amour de sa vie.

A quatorze ans, Tweek Tweak avait fait une fugue. Craig était siiiiiii[1] inquiet, mais bien sûr il ne n'en montra rien. Pendant que les Tweak recherchaient leur fils (ils le faisaient plus parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'eux que parce qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire), Craig se rendit dans un coin que Tweek et lui aimaient appeler le leur. C'était un bosquet calme et silencieux dans lequel Tweek se sentait en sécurité. Mais ce que Craig y trouva fut un petit blond complètement bouleversé. Le voir ainsi brisa le cœur de Craig, bien que certaines personnes eussent juré qu'il n'en avait pas.

Craig fit ce que Tweek lui avait appris à faire quand ils étaient devenus amis. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Tweek, planta son regard dans le sien et usa de sa fameuse voix monocorde pour le calmer. A la grande surprise du brun, il sentit deux douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes durant un court moment. Le visage de n'importe qui d'autre aurait manifesté de la joie si la personne qu'il aimait venait de l'embrasser. Peut-être même qu'un petit sourire en coin aurait suffit, mais Craig Tucker ne fit que continuer d'afficher cet air apathique et déclara à Tweek qu'il l'aimait, et Tweek fut obligé de faire avec.

A seize ans, le couple décida qu'il était temps d'annoncer leur relation à leurs parents. Ils s'assirent tous chez Harbuck, un lieu public où personne ne pouvait commettre un meutre. Tweek était une véritable boule de nerf alors que Craig était aussi stoïque que d'habitude, même si son cœur battait si vite que ça devait probablement être dangereux pour la santé. Les Tweak acceptèrent la décision de leur fils (surtout qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas tellement de ce que Tweek faisait), mais les Tucker eurent une réaction bien moins positive.

Madame Tucker fit un doigt à son fils, son petit ami et les parents de son petit ami avant de quitter froidement le café. Monsieur Tucker quant à lui, face à face avec son fils, lui lança des horreurs à la figure avant de suivre l'exemple de sa femme. Tweek était en larmes et ses parents le consolèrent. Le cœur de Craig était passé de l'excès de vitesse à l'état de froideur mortuaire. Ses parents venaient bien de lui dire qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus et, alors qu'il s'effondrait intérieurement, son expression avait demeuré inchangée durant l'intégralité de la scène. Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent les parents de Tweek : était-ce normal que quelqu'un soit si calme après une telle scène?

A vingt ans, Craig Tucker attendait devant l'autel son petit ami de longue date, Tweek Tweak. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait le voir sur son visage. Des papillons voletaient dans son estomac, son costume était trop serré et il se sentait bête sans son chullo, mais personne ne voyait rien de tout ça. Ils voyaient juste le Craig habituel, morne et indifférent, qu'ils connaissaient tous.

''La mariée'' s'avança dans l'allée. C'était Tweek Tweak, habillé d'un costume blanc, tremblant et tenant un thermos à la place d'un bouquet de fleurs. Et quand il atteignit l'autel, Craig vit une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, mais c'était ainsi qu'était Tweek.

Les ''je le veux'' furent échangés, l'un précipité et agrémenté d'un grand nombre de ''gah'', l'autre dit d'un voix monotone et sans émotion. La panique n'était pas due à la nature de Tweek, mais parce que durant toute la cérémonie, Craig n'avait pas exprimé le moindre signe d'émotivité. Tweek savait qu'il était ainsi mais c'était leur mariage. N'importe quelle forme d'émotion aurait du se manifester!

A vingt deux ans, après seulement deux ans de mariage, Tweek en eut assez. Il fit ses bagages et les chargea dans sa voiture. Il était assis sur le pas de la porte avec une valise à ses pieds. Ce fut ce que Craig trouva lorsqu'il rentra à la maison. Il y trouva un petit blond bouleversé. Craig fit donc ce qu'il lui avait appris à faire quand ils étaient devenus amis. l plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Tweek, planta son regard dans le sien et usa de sa fameuse voix monocorde pour le calmer. Mais tout ce que fit Tweek fut de dégager sa tête et de rejoindre sa voiture.

Il se retourna avant de monter dedans. ''Tu sais, la plupart du temps l'apathie est pathétique''[2] furent les derniers mots que Craig entendit de cette bouche angélique avant qu'il monte dans la voiture et sorte de sa vie pour toujours.

Il se tenait devant la maison qu'il avait partagé avec l'amour de sa vie, le cœur brisé et enfin Craig s'autorisa enfin à laisser l'émotion transparaître sur son visage. Une première larme s'échappa avant le Tsunami et il pensa que peut être, peut être, ça n'aurait pas été grave de montrer ses émotions à Tweek de temps en temps.

_**End**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015_**

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>siiiiii inquiet<strong> : _sooooo worried_ en VO. Dans l'épisode _Pandemic _(l'invasion des cochons d'Inde), Craig dit _I was soooo happy_ ce qui est assez drôle avec sa voix morne, et donc c'est un genre de ''private joke'' entre les auteurs anglophones.

[2]** L'apathie est pathétique** : apathie veut dire indifférence. Le niveau de langue ne colle pas au langage oral mais j'ai laissé ce mot pour garder le jeu de mot. _Most of apathetic is pathetic_ en VO.


End file.
